Misinterpretation
by goingdownhillagain
Summary: Where Relena discovers that conversing with Heero requires a pre-contructed topic plan...and a worse case scenario. Sequel to Understanding.


Hey guys! I'm baaaack!

(Random rocks are thrown in my direction.)

Okay, I'm sorry. I switched jobs, and the new one sucks …and not in the good way. Still, I did a sequel to Understanding.

(More things fly. One looks suspiciously like a…)

OKAY, WHO THREW THE TOILET?

WELL?

Fine, whatever. Anyhow, the usual shi…shitake mushrooms…don't own them…own the mecha models…plan to rule my country as a dictator…yada yada. And if you guys don't behave yourself, I will not write the final story for this idea…

(Someone begins to pick up a garbage truck)

Um…I was joking…sorry...

**Misinterpretation**

By goingdownhillagain

The silence hung over the table like a wet woolen blanket. To passersby, it looked as if the Vice Foreign Minister suffered another set back in whatever council proposals that were under review. If said passersby took the time to recall the morning's proceedings however, they would have realized that Miss Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister extraordinaire, was having an exceptionally good day. It seemed that within the hallowed halls of masochistic ranking, surviving a natural disaster was the surest way to raise individual prestige amongst fellow council members. Relena, by virtue of her determination to fulfill her duties regardless of pain, and one year past her near death experience, could do no wrong. Therefore her entourage had every right to be at ease.

But they weren't.

Dorothy sat primly, a slight frown playing across her lips. As she raised her glass of water to her lips, her eyes slid to her left. Quatre gave his light lunch the attention it may not have necessarily deserved, even if the restaurant was renown for their crab salad. Wufei, who was efficient in all his actions, finished his simple meal of steak and fries approximately thirty minutes ago. Now, he calmly reclined against the ornate backing of the chair, his eyes holding a glimmer of glee as Relena's sense of foreboding rose in restrained panic.

"Miss Peacecraft, seriously, you should have known better."

She had soooo fucked this one up.

"Oh shut it, Chang! I'm trying to think…"

Dorothy's frown became more pronounced.

"Relena dear, I don't see what the problem is. You just explained the situation to him. Yuy is not one to give in to volatile passions because of a simple conversation."

Wufei snorted as he closed his eyes, his smirk became a full-blown malicious smile.

"Oh trust me woman, you don't know the extremities Yuy can achieve given the right incentive…"

Dorothy raised an eyebrow in Wufei's direction. Relena merely dropped her forehead into her hands and groaned louder.

And one chair remained suspiciously abandoned.

#

"…so Miss Relena, once again thank you for the opportunity to present our proposal to you. We know your time is most precious…"

"Not an issue. I'm always heartened when individual NGOs are willing to take the initiative. I do hope my recommendations didn't cause undo stress."

"Oh no, on the contrary! This little set back has given us some time to reevaluate certain elements we overlooked. Hopefully, by the next conference it should be more cohesive."

"That's good to know. Once again, thank you for allowing me to look it over. I hope you are successful. This idea should not be allowed to die a quiet bureaucratic death. I expect good things, Madam Joanna."

"Trust us, we will do our best. Good day Miss Relena. Good day to you all."

Madam Joanna smiled to the table in general, before taking the arm of her husband and disappearing into the lunching crowd.

"My, isn't she pushy."

"Dorothy, be nice! She wasn't that bad. Madam Joanna's NGO just formed a month ago. From what I was able to research, they having been planning this for decades and have only now gotten the clearance to attempt it. She's just a little desperate right now. Totally understandable."

"She said research. You actually listened to me, Relena. This is a surprise."

"Heero Yuy, shift that eyebrow down. Of course I listen to you. I'm just not as constipated about it as you."

Quatre tried to stifle a snort as Heero frowned in Relena's direction. The table they were given was reasonably isolated from the rest of the restaurant. However, this conference was one of two that took place for the year. Unfortunately it was also the only time the individual colonies could send all their representatives, thus making the chosen venue a diplomatic madhouse. And the restaurants had to bear the brunt of it.

"Relena, I am not constipated. You, as usual, fail to appreciate the-"

"Yes, yes…my importance in the delicate balance of maintaining peace. My past brush with death should at least make me wary of that I'm not omnipotent. As a matter of fact, I should not be here in the first place –God! I'm trying to figure out if you and Chang have some machoistic pseudo-sexual understanding that every two weeks, you both shove sticks up your-"

"Peacecraft!"

Wufei was always easy to read. It was never possible, however, to tell when Heero was annoyed. He stared at Relena with the same bland gaze that he would use on his squadron. Granted the stare alone has traumatized some to the extent that they twitch at the sound of his voice, only close friends (or an unfortunate slob) would really know when he was pissed. The ear twitch was a pretty good indicator.

"It's official! Duo has corrupted someone! Wufei starting to turn purple again."

"My dear Mr. Winner. Relena is what one calls an idiot savant. You all work under the assumption that she's a complete blond twit but trust me, the venom in her could burn through Gundanium."

"Once again Dorothy, you are exaggerating. I am not that bad. And why does everyone keep calling me a blond twit?"

Dorothy just smiled.

"So that dinner on your first night under my cousin's 'protection', when Colonel Jacob had to be dragged away, screeching like Italian whore and promising to sew your smutty lips shut and show you what your real place is equals normal for you."

Relena paused for a moment.

"Well, that was different. He was alluding to certain…services my mother supposedly gave him before she was assassinated. I may not remember her, but _no-one_ has the right to insult her."

Heero's blank gaze began morphing.

"Relena, I believe everyone was determined to ripe you apart…"

"True Dorothy…but let's just say that by that time I was acquainted with some of his more selective taste …"

"Relena, what do you mean by that?"

Heero's voice shot the girls into awareness. However, Quatre answered.

"Don't you remember Heero? Right after the war, all of Oz's generals were placed under arrest. Most were determined to just be followers of Rommerfeller, but about ten were charged and convicted for crimes against humanity. Colonel Jacob was charged with two hundred and ninety-two counts of child pornography, twenty counts of statutory rape and five counts of child molestation. There was a big hoopla about the last charge as it was rumored to …involve some… high officials' children…"

The buzz of conversation that had been swirling around the restaurant crashed over their silent little hovel, bringing with it the waitress with their meals. The young lady had no idea what she did wrong, but the man with the messy chocolate brown hair looked livid. Maybe she should have asked permission before she walked up to the Vice Foreign-Minister's table.

"Um…uh…sir…sorry…they told…told me…to...to…"

A hard stare turned blistering and the young lady could feel the pressure rise.

"Dear, look at me."

Feminine eyes fled happily to the source of the voice only to see the most powerful person in the world smiling calmly.

"Dear, thank you. Sorry about the tension but we were discussing some sensitive information when you came in. You understand…"

One could also see the blind relief, "…Yes...yes! I…I…I understand! Sorry again Miss Peacecraft!"

"It's alright. Why don't you go back and tell the kitchen to hold off on dessert? We may want to stay here a bit longer. The atmosphere here is surprisingly soothing."

"Sure… understood…I'll tell them…s'cuz me."

The girl all but ran.

The silence returned but the pressure from before has dissipated. Relena slowly collapsed into her chair as she gazed around the table. Quatre looked sick with himself, refusing to raise his head. Relena could feel Heero's gaze at her side but she wasn't too keen on looking at him at the moment.

"So then, let's eat, shall we?"

Wufei grasped the opportunity to change the conversation quickly.

"Yuy, where is Maxwell?"

"Huh?"

Relena's eyes brightened.

"Oh yes, Duo! I knew I forgot something! Heero, wasn't Duo supposed to come with you. I extended the invitation to you both."

Heero faced settled into the mask of indifference.

"He couldn't make it. There was a security breech in L4 section of the hotel. Seems someone attempted to corrupt his primary firewall. He 's helping the security division trace and identify the intrusion."

"So what was compromised-?"

"Chang, did you not hear me, they _attempted_, they were not successful. Duo takes these things very personal."

"Oh my, Mr. Maxwell has become a very popular young man hasn't he?"

"Dorothy, you sound like Maman."

"But Relena, it's true. And I'm not the only one who has notices. Just a week ago I overheard Councilor Ortega lauding over Captain Maxwell being a perfect example of the 'fine future that is the Preventers.'"

"Beautiful. We get credit from a man who a year ago called the lot of us savage beasts on leashes."

"Wufei, stop snarling please."

Wufei chose to ignore Quatre.

"Well, it's nice that Duo is finally getting the respect that he deserves. At least he a lot less stressed. Heero, why are you looking at me like that?"

Heero seemed just as surprise.

"Hn…nothing."

"What?"

Heero grimaced for a bit, "It's just I don't see him very often. Everyone keeps calling him to solve his or her problems. I barely see him when I'm home."

Relena's fork paused approximately one inch from her mouth.

"He's still there? I thought you said he was better?"

Quatre looked up from his meal.

"He was…unfortunately there was a slight miscommunication with his landlord. Poor lady was told he had died. By the time he returned, his apartment was already rented out. Fortunately, she had packed all of his stuff, said she was waiting for his next of kin to pick it up. Wanted to know when the funeral was."

"Oh, that was good of her. So Heero you have a roommate. Congrats."

" Hn, whatever. I still don't see him very often." He almost pouted.

Relena sighed in exasperation, "What do you expect Heero? You and Duo work in two totally different departments. As a matter of fact I think the only time you work together is during escort duty."

"Exactly, this is not the way to develop an intimate relationship with your boyfriend."

Heero Yuy was a subject of continuous study for everyone who knew him. Although he was generally the same as he was when he piloted Wing, there were instances where he surprised the hell out of the universe. The most traumatizing moments occurred when he was out of uniform. His straightforward, determined naiveté was disturbing at best, and the herald of impending doom at worst.

Which is why it was totally understandable when Relena Peacecraft did a rather spectacular spit take right into Wufei's face.

#

Heero was becoming annoyed. The entire table was staring at him like he had just announced he was going to single-handedly assassinate the representatives of L1. Granted, he didn't think people would be too annoyed with his actions, but Relena was really committed to maintaining peace and for some reason he knew she would be disappointed.

Plus Lady Une would permanently make him female. Duo would probably find that funny.

"Duo (cough)…Duo…is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, Relena, he is. All of you know this."

Wufei frantically rubbed his eyes, his napkin lay crumbled and damp, next to his salad. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to give reign to his national rant of justice, however he just _had_ to know.

"Yuy, when did you and that braided moron ever become a...a couple."

Heero's glare found new fertile ground.

"For your information, we have always been a couple. It's only now in this time of peace that we've able to concentrate on the physical and emotional aspects of it. Well, until recently."

Quatre saw Relena and Dorothy engaged in an almost frenzied staring match, pushing the other to ask that important question. Then, by mutual agreement, they turned their glares to him.

He wished desperately that Trowa would show up.

"…um….uh….Heero…whe…when did you and Duo start going…um…"

Heero was really losing his patience.

"Quatre, you of all people should know. It was right after you and Trowa became a couple."

"Wha-wha-WHAAAA?!"

"But right before you and Barton entered the intimate aspect of your relationship."

"WHAAAAAAAA!?"

Relena and Dorothy swung their heads to his position, their eyes turning predatory. He really wanted Trowa to be here now.

"Winner, you mean to tell me you and Barton have been together all this time?"

"No-NO…we…"

"So that's why they are so inseparable! I always thought they worked well together."

"Relena-it…it…isn't…"

"Well, Relena, now we know. They are really _working_ together."

"But …but…but…"

"Really Winner, it's very dishonorable of you to hide this from us."

"But Wufei!"

"It's not like we would judge you."

"Remember Chang, Quatre has Winner Corp to deal with."

"But…I…I..."

"Yes, that's true. Some of his board members would just love to remove him for _incompetence._"

"DAMNIT, TROWA AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

For the first time in three years the crowded restaurant dropped dead silent. Relena and Dorothy stared at him in awe. So did the rest of the rest of the patrons. Some looked interested.

Relena spoke carefully.

"Oh…okay…um…Quatre, did…you want everyone to know…that?"

Quatre groaned.

#

"Okay, getting back to the situation at hand. Quatre please stop moaning, we weren't that loud! Heero, you and Duo have been in a…relationship since that time when he shot you?"

"Yes Relena, we have. Why are you all questioning me on this? Do you think that I'm lying?"

Relena, Quatre and Wufei subconsciously leaned back. Even Dorothy recognized the dangerous tilt of his voice.

"No-no-no-no...um…out of curiosity, if you were...um...together...how…I mean was there…you know a…an intimate aspect…"

"Miss Catalonia, it would not have been safe. We were fighting. Any emotional distraction would have been dangerous to us and the cause."

"Oh...okay then…"

Dorothy looked hopefully at Relena.

"So…it's…um…well…what makes you think you two are together?"

Heero stared at them in shock…at least as much as he could. They couldn't be that…that…

"Simple, I recognized the signs."

"Signs? What signs?"

"The signs Doctor J talked to me about."

Now even Wufei and Quatre looked at Heero in surprise.

"Professor …J?"

"Affirmative. He recognized that the war could not last forever, and with 98 probability of survival, he decided that I need some life skills."

Relena's mind held on valiantly, she really wanted to understand his train of logic. But she was losing the others. No wonder. The concept of J teaching anything life skills was …traumatizing. Dorothy's eyes took on a glazed look of horror, her mind, for once unable to think of any witty response. Quatre's face had taken the color of deep mauve, while the skin under Wufei's right eye twitched sporadically.

"That's…good…so….what-what signs did he tell you to look out for?"

"Well, Duo saved me…many times."

"The others don't?"

"No, they do…but he…really cares about you…like it would destroy him if anything happened to you."

"Yeah, that true…"

Quatre looked confused, "But Duo's like that with everyone. Remember we are the closest things to a family he has. Isn't that right, Wufei?"

"Yes, annoying as he is, he does treat us as one of his."

"There are other things."

Eight eyes focused on him.

"He looks at me when I talk to him. He lets me be myself, especially when I can't take being around others. But it doesn't mean that he's weak. He will put me in my place when I become…difficult. He knows everything about me and never tries to use it against me."

Now Relena and Dorothy were confused, "But you're talking about things Duo does to all the people he trusts."

"But in the list of people I do trust, he is always the first…and it doesn't scare him. He is the catalyst for everything I can do now. Without him everything else is obsolete. Who I am, what I am…is obsolete… Doctor J said that anything before would be obsolete when I was with my partner."

It was at that moment the dearly departed J proved his genius. He took the one thing that Heero's mind could connect with and in his own way explained away the universe.

In Heero's world love thrived when the logic of warfare could not exist.

Relena and Quatre couldn't help but smile.

#

They finally got down to the business of eating. Their individual meals were not as hot, but the savory flavors still blended well. Relena and Quatre tried vainly to suppress their giddiness, but the idea of Heero having a love life was a personal victory for them.

Wufei was just disgusted by the entire atmosphere.

"Would you two stop giggling like a bunch of bloody school girls? I can't believe you two are so pathetically interested in Heero's…uh…life."

"Chang, I cannot believe you are so rattled by the fact that you are the only person here without a love life."

Quatre beamed over Relena's smirk and Wufei's indignant sputtering.

"All this time…Heero I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks…"

Dorothy jumped in.

"Congratulations Yuy. For some reason I can actually see you and Maxwell as a very compatible couple. No wonder you were so calm when General Maytower tried to haze Duo into quitting Preventers because he wouldn't put out. You must really trust him."

The noise level of the restaurant didn't change, but even the valets waiting in parking lot knew that something very dangerous had been switched on.

"WHAT?"

Dorothy's mouth slammed shut as Heero trained his eyes on her. She knew she had said something wrong. Quatre had stopped eating and Wufei's posture tightened, his hand fighting the compulsion to stray to his issued weapon. She could feel Relena grow still next to Heero, her breath becoming shallow.

Oh yeah, she had definitely said something wrong. What the hell wrong, she prayed to God she would find out.

"What do you mean by that, Miss Catalonia?"

Relena knew that even Dorothy couldn't articulate properly with Heero's glare of infinite destruction. Unfortunately, everyone else refused to jump in.

"Uhmm…Heero…Duo had some problems with General Maytower about six months ago…it got so bad that Une ordered a full investigation…nearly became an international controversy…you were there…"

Enraged eyes bored into her.

"I was there what?"

Quatre tentatively interrupted.

"Heero… I was in Relena's office when I signed the wardship papers for Duo. Relena had to enacted a restraining clause against Maytower…it was the talk of the entire ESUN…"

"But Duo's mine…"

Relena took a calming breath.

"Yes Heero…I know he is yours…but I don't think he knows…he's yours."

Heero just stared at her.

"You see Heero…um…Duo thinks you …well…you don't like him that way…actually you don't like anyone…that way."

"But Duo's mine…"

"I know…I know…but Heero you're known for not being overly emotional, and well…from what I've seen, …Duo kinda thrives on emotional response."

Heero could feel an uncomfortable sensation in his chest clench as Relena spoke.

"I'm not saying that you don't feel anything. The fact that you're sitting with us and talking shows you have a great capacity to care for others…that's not the problem. The problem is that…maybe…"

"But Duo agreed."

Relena blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Duo agreed…agreed to what?"

"He agreed to be my partner. Right after Mariemaia was neutralized, I asked him if he would be my partner when I returned. He said yes."

"Oh…okay, well that makes sense…ooh, wait, I…ooh."

"Relena, why are you covering your mouth like that?"

Wufei began to get that cold feeling inside of him. It wasn't fear; fear he knew how to respond to. But there was something potentially dangerous about this conversation.

Heero still had a confused look o his face. It was totally understandable; Heero hadn't gotten the intricacies of everyday social interaction. None of them had, and Relena seemed very eager to help Heero. But Wufei noticed something that got him very nervous.

Heero was staring rather intently at Relena, as she got ready to explain herself. He looked into her eyes, his posture not rigid but firm. But it was his hands that worried Wufei. Heero had turned his body to Relena, his right arm lying casually on the table. It didn't switch, or tense or move. It remained perfectly relaxed, looking so perfectly innocent against the off white tablecloth.

Relena needed to be stopped.

"Well Heero, maybe Duo assumed you meant to be his partner in the Preventers."

"Onna! I don't think-"

"I'm not saying that he is not interested…"

"-this is a-"

"…it's just that Duo isn't too clear on what you want. As far as he is concerned, you are not interested in him in any way."

"I see…"

"And it may also explain why Duo is so…popular."

"Explain."

"Woman, are you listening to me? I don't think this is-"

"Well…Duo is a well-rounded individual. He is smart, out-going, and very mature but can interact with young people. Although he was a Gundam pilot, he has the most innocent outlook on life. He's someone you just want to take care of."

For a brief Heero's eyes lit up as Relena described Duo in all his glory. Then his brain remembered that Relena wasn't done yet.

"The incident with Maytower…"

"There are sick people in this world. It seems a good portion of them are frolicking in the ESUN. Maytower was a well known as a predator of sorts. Not enough data to stop him, but let just say it's prudent to be cautious around him. Unfortunately, he has met Duo before."

"Really."

"Yes. He had a rather disturbing fascination with Duo. Fortunately, we were able to help him get over his…obsession."

"Yes. That was prudent."

Relena was secretly proud of herself. For months she had been trying to figure out a way to broach the subject of Duo with Heero. There were moments where she even wondered if Duo should have moved on. Now, everything was working out. Heero was aware of Duo's feelings and, as an added bonus, Heero as finally staking a claim of sorts.

She had no idea why Wufei was acting like that. Or why a small spot of skin at the base of her neck began to itch.

"So Heero, now that you know what been happening with Duo, how are you going to rectify this?"

Relena's voice broke through like a gunshot.

"Define your question."

"Well, It's fairly obvious that you love Duo and Duo returns the sentiment. However, there is still the problem of everyone else."

Wufei rolled his eyes in frustration, his snort of disgust compelling Quatre to look at him in confusion. This _onna_ was truly an idiot.

"You see Heero, although we were able to deal with Maytower, Duo is still presumed…how do we say…on the market. Granted the remaining suitors are not of the psycho persuasion, they are really interested in getting to know Duo better."

"Suitors. What suitors?"

Relena and Dorothy glanced at each other, trying to remember the office gossip from the admin staff at Relena's office.

"Well there is Commander Ogawa from the Preventers Asian Division…"

"And there is Lieutenants Diablo and Waterway from L2 Council Security…"

"…um…Mr. Olivera…"

Quatre's blue eyes bulged.

"Olivera, the export-tycoon-in-rare-art-former-rebel-leader-extraordinaire-one-of-my-many-contacts-on-L4-Olivera?"

"Yes."

"He's gay?"

Dorothy looked at him knowingly, "Of course he is. He's always been."

Quatre stared around the table in shock.

"Well, ain't that a bitch."

Relena giggled but was immediately distracted by Heero.

"Is there anyone else?"

"Oh yes! Isn't that right, Dorothy!"

"Yes…a good few others. Mr. Chang, why are you glaring at us like that?"

"No reason, no reason at all."

"Anyhow, I think about five vice-councilors, contractors, lawyers. Duo is a real popular guy. Local gossip is he's the top prize in the dating game."

"Top…. prize?..."

"He hasn't accepted anything yet…but these guys are really hopeful …and preparing."

Quatre couldn't take it any more. While Relena and Dorothy talked with Heero, Wufei's face went through a rather horrifying metamorphosis. Polite interest flowed into confusion into curiosity to drown haphazardly in foreboding. Then Quatre watched as Wufei settled into very malicious sort of self-confidence.

He was concerned.

"Wufei, what is your problem?"

"They don't get it."

"Get what?"

Wufei shook his head at Quatre's naiveté.

"They're forgetting what Heero is first and foremost."

"A soldier...but what does that have to do…"

"Quatre, remember what happened when Heero discovered who kidnapped Relena."

Quatre quietly went through the events one year ago. He remembered the panic that settled over the ESUN. He remembered how lost Heero was when they knew nothing of the situation.

He also remembered what happened when Heero finally received the data and the consent to act accordingly.

"Oh Allah…"

Wufei smiled in glee, "I figure it's about time the shit hit the fan while these _onnas_ are in the room."

"But shouldn't we-"

"Wait, here it comes…"

"..so you need a game plan. Something that will tell Duo you are interested in him. Let him know that you want to be with him."

"Though Yuy that should be not a problem. Duo is quite perceptible to anything you have to say."

"Thank you Miss Catalonia. However, what shall I do about those other…people…"

"Oh, you mean the other guys that like Duo."

"Yes, them."

Relena glanced at Dorothy in confusion.

"I don't know. I figure if they saw you with him, they would give up."

"Not really Relena. I know for a fact Ogawa is a very determined man. An extremely traditional personality; has the whole samurai ideology of strength and endurance. He probably wouldn't accept losing unless it shot him in the face. Olivera, even more so. For men like them you must be really finite in your declaration."

"Is that so."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be too worried. You are very good at getting your point across."

"So…you wouldn't have an issue if I declare my intent."

"No, as a matter of fact, I wouldn't stand in your way. Just as long as Duo is with the person he is meant to be with."

"With me?"

Relena smiled at Heero.

"That is up to you."

Heero looked at his plate for a long quiet moment. But when he looked up, Relena's heart jolted.

He was smiling, but not the smile he normally shared with them. This was a different smile. It was one that didn't want to go too close to his eyes. Those were pre-occupied with one thing…

Soldier mode.

"Heero?"

"Thank you Relena." He got up and placed his chair neatly in his place, "you have given me the data needed."

"Needed? Needed? Needed for what?"

But she was talking to air; Heero's back disappeared through the kitchen doors.

Relena frowned in confusion. Something just happened. Turning to Wufei and Quatre for an explanation, she was met two expressions that made her more confused…and un-naturally spooked.

"Gentlemen, did something…what just happened?"

The only response was a look of absolute horror on Quatre's face, and Wufei's unholy glee.

#

Relena just sat there, quietly groaning into her hands.

"Oh sweet God, what have I done?"

Quatre's voice rose hesitantly.

"You have just let loose an extremely pissed, possessive Captain Heero Yuy on an unsuspecting official five day conference, in a direct path to one Captain Duo Maxwell. Coincidently, this same Captain Maxwell is the darling of both ESUN and the Preventers. And if your sources were accurate, he also has about twelve people vying for his affections, including one council member from L4."

"But…he wouldn't…there are rules…"

"Woman please, even all-powerful Une knows that when it comes to Yuy, rules cannot apply. You yourself have witnessed him at his best. You should have known better!"

"But-but…still he…"

"Relena, look at me."

Wufei looked deeply into Relena's eyes, and for the first time noticing the fragile beauty that was normally hidden behind determination and self-assurance. It was so unfortunate that this good intention became so hideously explosive. As he looked on Relena's left cheek twitched maddeningly. He saw the blind hope bleed out of her gaze, to be replaced by resigned determination.

"I am going to pay for this…big time…aren't I…"

Wufei smiled slightly.

"Oh yes."


End file.
